Control modules are provided in machines to control certain mechanisms associated with the machine. Most mechanisms present in new age machines require an intermittent check for conformity with an operational logic while the machine is in operation. For example, a cold planer having a milling rotor may require an operator to physically get down from atop the machine and check for certain operational parameters with the milling rotor before proceeding with further work. This supervision of operational parameters by the operator is very tedious and lowers the productivity of the machine. Further, if an operational parameter is not met, the machine needs to be stalled immediately to avoid any consequential damage to its components. Hence, control modules are required to intermittently control and disengage certain critical components of the machine when an operational logic is not met so that damages do not occur. Furthermore, control modules are required to maximize productivity of the machine by performing functions that were instead performed manually by the operator.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0286678 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,641) relates to an automotive construction machine for working on ground surfaces. The automotive construction machine includes a machine frame, an engine for driving traveling devices and working devices. The automotive construction machine further includes a milling drum for milling the ground surfaces, which can be raised, driven by, and can be uncoupled from a drum drive. The milling drum can be moved to a raised position when not in milling mode. When raised, the milling drum rotates and remains coupled with the drive engine. A monitoring device monitors the distance between the milling drum and the ground surface and uncouples the raised milling drum from the drive engine when the distance falls below a pre-determined distance.